


What Are You Waiting For?

by GlassClosetLarry



Series: I Just Can't Get Enough Of You [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bathroom Sex, Best friend Niall, CEO Louis, Declarations Of Love, Front desk Zayn, Frottage, Grinding, Harry in Panties, Intern Harry, Liam is still scarred from the last encounter, Louis in Glasses, Louis is 39, Louis is Harry's boss, M/M, Niall loves dogs, Secretary Liam, Zayn knows things, harry is 24, overuse of petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassClosetLarry/pseuds/GlassClosetLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after fucking in his office, Louis barely has control over his words whenever Harry is around.<br/>They've fucked pretty much everywhere imaginable.<br/>That's not all there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Waiting For?

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "What Are You Waiting For?" by Nickelback
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [glassclosetlarry](http://glassclosetlarry.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> I also got incredibly inspired by "Home" and "If I Could Fly", you will probably recognise at which point I started listening to it. The last time I've posted something on here is a year ago now and that was also the last time I've written something, technically, I didn't even want to continue this series, but I wanted to get back in the flow of writing and thought I'd just fill a prompt I received shortly after I published the second part of this series.

“What do you _mean_ you haven't talked to him about this? You've been fucking for what? Four months now?”

 

“Do you have to be so crude?” Louis asked, directing a frown at Zayn while slouching down on the couch. It was practically outrageous how incredulous Zayn had sounded and Louis was wounded. The fingers of his right hand were wrapped around a bottle of Guinness, the fingers of his left hand were picking at the label, slowly peeling it off the bottle.

“And it's been half a year now,“ he admitted quietly, not meeting Zayn's eyes as he said it.

 

“That's even worse, you dickhead,” Zayn scowled, apparently not giving two fucks about Louis thinking of him as crude. A moment later, a pillow hit Louis square in the face, startling him out of his thoughts.

 

So that's what he got for letting Zayn drink his booze. “So this is what I get for letting you drink my booze,” Louis said, looking at him sadly.

“I think you don't really understand what I'm saying – He's so young still. There's 15 years between us, I don't want to...” He paused and sighed, a frustrated lilt to his voice.

“I just feel like I'm keeping him from stuff, you know?” He tried to explain, finally ripping the offending paper off the bottle and throwing it in the direction of the table. It fluttered down and landed on the floor just before it could land on the table. Louis' lips curled into a pout.

 

Zayn narrowed his eyes at him but made no move to pick up the paper. “What kind of stuff do you mean exactly? And 15 years really isn't that much. Isn't Daniel like... ten years younger than your mum, too?”

 

It's Louis' turn to narrow his eyes. Zayn is using logic on him and Zayn knows Louis hates it when he uses logic on him. “Don't you remember how we acted when we were 24? We were basically-”

 

But then Zayn cut him off again, which was _rude_ \- “Oh, I remember you at 24. Wasn't that the time when you went to that BDSM club every weekend where you called that bald, old guy with the beer gut 'Daddy' before you discovered that you liked it better when you are the one being called Daddy? Don't you think it's better that Harry gets to discover that shit with someone he actually likes and probably also could see himself in a relationship with?” Louis tried to interrupt Zayn then, but he leveled him with a flat look and Louis snapped his mouth shut.

“Just look at Harry. He's different than you were, Louis, and he's also not smoking up every day like I did at that age. He's got his life sorted. He may look like a cherub, but he knows what he wants, sets his mind on it and then works until he's got it. He's got you wrapped around his little finger, the whole office knows that, and he is just as smitten for you. So pull your head out of your ass and get your shit together, dickhead.”

 

Zayn emptied his own bottle after that rant whilst Louis just sat there and stared at him for a few moments, completely flabbergasted and not finding the right words. He eventually settled with an incredulous: “How do you _know_ these things?”

 

Zayn looked at him like he's lost his mind and Louis won't ever let Zayn visit him again. He's way too rude. “I work the front desk. Every bit of gossip gets run by Perrie and me and whenever you don't take Harry home, he gets picked up by his best mate, Niall. He talks a lot and I'm good at listening.”

 

With a scowl, Louis sat up straighter. “What's wrong with you?” He asked, the corners of his mouth turned down miserably. “Why didn't you tell me? That's betrayal! It's important for you not to keep stuff like that from me!” Now he really was hurt. “I'm deeply wounded by this, Zayn, I can't believe I'm still talking to you.”

 

“What's wrong with me?” Zayn repeated, face impassive except for the arched eyebrow. How did his face still look like it's been sculptured by the angels when he's nearly forty? All Louis's got is greying hair and laugh lines. “You seriously asking me that? What's wrong with _you_ , mate? I thought – everyone in the whole office thought that, for fuck's sake – that you were dating, with how often you took him home in the evening and with how often you wanted a word with him after work. Everyone knows that he does his work exceptionally well and no one expected you to praise him literally every second day, because scolding was definitely never justified. And if you thought you two were being sneaky, then you're even more thick-headed than I thought.”

 

Louis just blinked at him slowly, then took a large gulp of his bottle before depositing it on the table. “I hate that you always know everything. That's why you're this attractive. Something had to make up for the fact that you're an annoying know-it-all.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

 

 

“Harry,” Louis muttered in greeting, glad to have finally caught the younger man alone in the little kitchenette on their floor. It had been unusually hard to catch him alone, as if Harry was avoiding talking to him and it unsettled Louis, because it didn't exactly make what he wanted to tell him any easier.

 

“Lou,” Harry smiled at him, nodding a little before he proceeded to put more water in the kettle, enough so he could make Louis a cuppa as well.

Because he was considerate and attentive like that, loving to do stuff like that for Louis because Louis worked so hard – Or at least was that what he had told him when Louis last asked him why Harry always felt the need to feed him and tend to him. Louis had been even more endeared than he already was and he had been scared.

 

Was still scared, to be perfectly honest. It is a scary thing, talking about feelings and Louis didn't have such a talk in a really, really long while. He'd always thought that a relationship wouldn't work out for him anyway, because he was simply working too much. It wouldn't have been fair on his partner, because work just came first for Louis. What they did in this company was important for so many people – But the thing was, since Louis and Harry had started fucking, Louis worked less.

Not a lot less, but those five hours less per week were hours he could spend with Harry instead and he was a lot happier, more relaxed and he was more efficient at work, too, which also meant that those five hours had no real effect on his work.

 

Louis smiled back at Harry and stepped a little closer, squeezing Harry's right hip once. “Thanks, babe,” he said, taking out the cups whilst Harry bustled around for the tea. “I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner with me tonight?”

 

Harry shot him a weird look, one eyebrow arched and a bit of concern etched into his features. “Yes?” Harry asked back, narrowing his eyes the tiniest bit. “Did we say we wouldn't meet up tonight? When even was the last Monday we didn't have dinner together?”

 

And, okay. He did have a point there, but this was different. Louis' palms were sweaty. Did Harry know that this was different? Louis reached up to scratch his for head, a sheepish expression on his face as he carded his fingers through his own fringe.

“I know,” he admitted, then coughed, looking at the floor and then up at Harry through his eyelashes, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips.

 

“Are you alright, Louis? You look a bit... A bit off-colour,” Harry said, pouring the boiling water into their cups before stepping over to Louis and touching the back of his hand to his forehead. “You're sweating. Are you sick? You shouldn't be at work when you're sick.”

 

“No. Harry...” Louis trailed of, because his voice cracked embarrassingly. The last time this had happened, Louis was still in puberty. He cleared his throat again and then looked at Harry properly, forcing himself not to waver.

“I meant eating at a restaurant. Proper posh, you know? Indian. And you should probably really get dressed up, so we need to leave a little earlier.”

 

“Okay?” The younger man sounded unsure, dragging the word out and Louis wanted to hit himself over the head with something heavy and wake up again in about three years, when Harry had forgotten about him. “Did something happen?”

 

Louis' lips curled down and he shook his head at Harry. “What the fuck ever, Harold? Can't I just be nice to you?”

 

Harry grinned, because this was more like Louis again, and he could see the amusement in Louis' eyes. “Well, Lewis, I never know with you. One minute, you'll spank me and the next, you'll let me – Give you your cup. Good chat. See you!” Harry cut himself off rather abruptly, grabbed both cups, handed one to Louis and then left the kitchenette, leaving a flabbergasted Louis behind.

Louis turned around and nearly splashed the tea over Perrie, who stood there and smiled at him innocently.

 

“How come you've never spanked me, boss-man?” She asked with a wink, giggling in delight when Louis blushed as he walked past her, not dignifying her with a response.

 

Louis had about three more hours to make himself go completely crazy before he would take Harry to his place so they could get changed. Now that Louis thought about it, it was probably a little weird that most of Harry's clothes were at Louis' place.

But back to the whole making himself crazy bit.

What if Harry just laughed right in his face and then left? What if he poured his drink over Louis' head to leave after that? What if he didn't even show that he was uncomfortable and then snuck out? Or waited with the whole sneaking out part until later, to gradually pull himself out of Louis' life again?

All those thoughts led to Louis furiously combing his hair with his fingers, completely tousling it out of the carefully crafted style.

 

The intercom beeped for the third time in the last two minutes. Louis pushed the button. “What?” He barked, instantly feeling sorry when he heard Liam's voice.

 

“Harry asked me to clear your schedule for the rest of the day and said to tell you he'd be waiting at the car.”

 

“Thanks, Liam,” Louis mumbled, feeling his hands go clammy again right away. His face felt gradually colder, and Louis could only guess how pale he must've looked right then. After giving himself a short pep talk, he got up, collected his things and left the office, walking out briskly and thanking the gods that he wouldn't have to pass Zayn and Perrie, because the lift would just take him straight to the parking deck.

He couldn't imagine the shit the two would give him, because there was absolutely no doubt in his mind that his and Harry's relationship had been their hot-topic today.

 

 

His heart leapt into his throat when he saw Harry standing there, leaning against Louis' car casually whilst scrolling through his phone. Louis approached him quickly, feeling like he could breathe just a tiny bit easier when Harry pocketed his phone and looked at Louis instead, emerald eyes shining happily. They hugged each other, and Louis wouldn't be ashamed to admit, if asked, that he inhaled Harry's familiar scent deeply, just because it was calming. He would take all the calm he could get, because this was Important. He could absolutely not cock this up.

 

“Hey, love,” Louis smiled, eyes crinkling. Nearly unconsciously, he reached up with one hand to stroke through Harry's curls, gently pushing them away from his face. “Your day was alright so far?”

 

“Hi,” Harry practically beamed, hands resting on Louis' hips as he looked down at him. “It was alright, yeah. Zayn was weird today, though. Like, I was talking to Perrie and him this morning and he kind of zoned out even more than he usually does and he looked at me really oddly.” He frowned a little when he saw Louis' face go kind of blank before the older man had regained his posture again and shook his head a little bit.

 

“Well, you know how he is. Probably had a bit of an exhausting weekend. Are you-” Harry's phone choose that exact moment to ring, _Who Let The Dogs Out_ ringing obnoxiously loudly through the parking deck. Louis pursed his lips as Harry fished the phone out and looked up at Louis.

 

“Sorry, Lou, that's Niall. He's got a new litter of puppies and they apparently cause him quite a bit of trouble. Would you mind..?”

 

A muscle in Louis' cheek twitched, but he smiled at Harry nonetheless and shook his head. “But get in the car already, yeah? We really need to get a move on, it was a bitch to get reservations for that place.”

Louis was nervous, so it was probably a good thing that Harry's chat with Niall lasted the whole drive, because he wouldn't have known what to talk about anyway, but it also put him on edge, somehow. He wanted more of Harry's attention to be on him, because it always made his skin tingle so pleasantly.

 

 

 

Dinner was awkward. Louis couldn't recall a time he spent with Harry when they had talked as little as they talked that evening. Mostly, it was just stilted small talk and Louis suspected even the waitress noticed how uncomfortable they were, because she kept coming back to offer them more alcohol. Louis couldn't drink as much, of course, since he'd need to drive them home again, but he would love to accept to drink just one more glass of wine.

The food was delicious however – Not that Louis had expected otherwise, after all, this five-course-dinner for both of them cost him nearly £400, and that was without the drinks.

 

He swallowed uneasily when Harry put his cutlery down after dessert and his whole attention was on Louis. “That was a lovely dinner, Louis. Will you tell me why we went here, now?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Louis' mouth and throat suddenly felt dry like the fucking Sahara and he desperately gulped down the rest of his water, trying to ignore that his heart was rabbiting away in his chest. “I've brought you here because we need to talk,” he opened, closing his eyes briefly, trying to force his voice to stop sounding so shaky. He hadn't managed to make CEO at 29 and then kept that position for ten consecutive years just to chicken out of something like a relationship talk. He had backbone. He just needed to use it now.

 

“I had a chat with Zayn this Saturday,” Louis explained, opening his eyes again and looking at Harry, even though he couldn't really process or understand his expressions.

“He helped me realise some things. I'm not someone made for a relationship. My work is too important for me and I don't really spend enough time at home, I think. Casual sex is the thing for me.” He swallowed thickly, startled when Harry suddenly started talking.

 

“Why did you have to bring me here to break up with me?” Harry asked thickly, his green eyes brimmed with tears, and Louis frowned, reaching out to take his hand in confusion. His mind was so set on finally getting out how much he felt for Harry, it was confusing for him to hear him sound so sad now.

 

“What?” Louis asked faintly, shaking his head a little bit. “Please don't cry. I wasn't finished. Those things... That's what I would've told you had you asked me six months ago how I felt about relationships. But then I met you and you just... Turned everything upside down for me. I've started cutting myself some slack at work, I feel more relaxed and healthier, I feel more like _myself_ than I did in the last... ten years, probably. Sex with you is incredible and I thoroughly enjoy touching you and being touched by you, but I've also come to need those evenings we spent curled up on the sofa, watching something shitty on TV. I enjoy when you cook for me or when we go out and I generelly really like spending time with you. ”

 

He carefully shifted his hand so he could interlace his fingers with Harry's, squeezing his hand softly when he saw that Harry was indeed crying silently now, but his lips were curled up into a very happy little smile, so Louis wasn't too concerned about his tears. His heart was still beating too fast to be normal and it was a bit hard to breathe, but it felt amazing to get those things off his chest now, to tell Harry everything that occupied his mind.

 

“I crave spending time with you and I don't care what people think or say about us. Where I live... That used to be my house, and obviously, it still is. But with all your things there; with _you_ there, it finally feels like home. Even when we don't talk to each other and just sit there, I feel so content, you know? Like... Like there is something about you that settles me down, something I've never found in anyone else before. When you smile at me, it kind of... Jesus, this is going to sound incredibly cheesy now, but when you smile at me, it feels like there is no darkness in my world left. Not that I've always been sad before or that the only thing I've felt since I met you is happiness, but you've made me feel like my life is worth a whole lot more than I thought.”

 

And now Louis was crying too. At least the waitress had made herself scarce.

“And I was insecure about this thing between us. I have to admit this now – You're 15 years younger than me, just starting out with your career and I've already built something up for myself. When we didn't spend the night together, I often couldn't fall asleep because I mulled this over, and also because I missed you but didn't want to call you and ask if you wanted me to pick you up. I thought about how great it felt to be with you and I... I like to imagine that whenever I look into your eyes, I can see that you feel the same.” He licked his lips and lifted his free hand to wipe his tears away, grey-blue eyes settling on Harry, warmth in them.

 

“I've only recently come to the conclusion that I don't need to feel ashamed for wanting to have you with me each and every night. I think, maybe... What we have could be enough for me. Could... Is this enough for you, too?”

 

Harry sobbed quietly, and nodded, his hand shaking when he raised it to dry his tears. “I'd be willing to give you everything, Louis. It was so gradual, coming to trust you, and it's important that you understand this now – You know me. You know nearly everything there is to know about me and that puts me in such a vulnerable position. But when I look at you, I know that I don't need to fear that you'll use me or hurt me in any way. I was so scared, because Zayn kept saying that you weren't made for relationships and that I should lock you down as long as I still could, but I wanted you to come for me. And sometimes I thought that I had only imagined that I knew so much about you, too, by now. I was going crazy with it, and there were days when I thought you'd just... Run. You'd leave me and never look back again... And I've thought about just telling you how I feel about you so often, but I thought about just running away nearly as often. I wanted to keep myself safe from heart-break, but I'm so happy now that I didn't run, you can't even imagine.”

 

Harry's voice was quiet and raspy, and Louis loved it with all of his being. It took him a few moments to realise what Harry had said, but when he did, he stood up and tugged Harry to his feet as well, wrapping him up in his arms and nuzzling his nose into his neck, breathing shakily for a few moments. Talking about how he felt for Harry had felt a little bit like destroying himself, ripping his chest open and showing his emotions to Harry, but now that they held each other, Louis felt everything come together again. He felt whole in a way he had never felt before and he couldn't fully stop his happy tears from rolling down his cheeks.

 

“I love you,” Louis whispered, and his voice broke again, but this time, he didn't mind. He knew that this time, it was caused by how much he was feeling for this dorky, handsome, extraordinarily kind-hearted man in his arms.

 

“I love you back,” Harry said gently, pulling his head back just enough so they could kiss, his giant hands cupping Louis' face, but they kept the kiss brief – After all, they were still in public.

“You should pay for our dinner now. I need to show you something in the restroom,” he whispered in Louis' ear, nibbling on the lobe just briefly.

 

“Little minx,” Louis gasped, but when they pulled apart, both of them were smiling happily. And they never really pulled apart, because Louis couldn't just let go of Harry's hand now, keeping their fingers interlaced as their hands rested on the table.

 

 

 

It was a very posh bathroom – fitting for a posh restaurant like that, but the toilet stalls weren't bigger than in a normal bathroom. They made it fit, somehow, having stumbled into a stall, giggling and a little uncoordinated, because they couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

Right now, Louis' right hand was buried in Harry's soft, soft curls, keeping his head at an angle that worked for their kiss, and his left hand was fumbling between them, struggling to open Harry's trousers. It was rather frustrating, because those buttons were very snuck, but as soon as Harry had managed to open Louis' slacks and push them down to his knees along with his boxers, his hands batted Louis' hand away to open his own trousers as well, pushing them down efficiently.

 

Louis groaned quietly when Harry gasped in his mouth and he pushed him up against the wall harder, pinning him up against it. His eyes were closed, he was concentrating on tasting Harry and on hearing his pleasure-filled noises. He knew how Harry looked everywhere, already, this time he just wanted to focus on hearing, tasting and feeling him.

There was no doubt this would be very dirty and over very quickly. Louis didn't much mind, and if Harry's hands on his ass were anything to go by, Harry wanted this to be quick, too.

Louis trailed his lips from Harry's mouth over his jaw and to his neck, licking over the skin there before kissing it and then sucking it into his mouth to worry it between his teeth. His hands wandered down Harry's body, not worrying with unbuttoning his shirt, instead he reached straight for Harry's cock, suspecting that he had pushed his pants down with his trousers, just like he had done for Louis.

 

Only Louis was wrong. His fingers grasped rough and yet soft fabric and he growled as his teeth sunk deeper into Harry's skin for just a brief moment, coaxing a high, breathy whine out of him. “Are you wearing lace panties?” He asked against his neck, still not opening his eyes. Harry nodded and Louis groaned again, quickly snatching Harry's hands off his bum and pressing them into the wall, crowding against him even more. Their hard cocks pressed against each other, only the flimsy fabric of Harry's panties keeping them from having skin on skin contact. It was deliciously teasing and just enough pressure and friction at the same time.

 

“That's filthy,” Louis hissed, proceeding to pepper kisses up Harry's neck so he could suck Harry's earlobe into his mouth and graze his teeth over it. “I love it.” Finally, he looked down, taking in the sight. He couldn't bear the thought of having less points of contact between himself and Harry, though, so all he saw was a bit of wine-red lace. The bulge in the panties, Louis could only feel. But that was enough, he could look his fill later, for now, they should both come and then go home and come many times more.

 

Harry preened under Louis' compliment, arching his back beautifully and pressing his crotch harder against Louis' own hard dick, serving to keep him on track. Louis' mind blanked out blissfully and his teeth found Harry's neck again. Probably he should muffle Harry's moans, all deep and needy now, but Louis enjoyed hearing them way too much to be concerned about public indecency, so he just ground his hips wickedly, twisting them a little and now their cocks lined up _just_ so, delicious friction, a little rough due to the lace, but so intoxicating still. They were rocking against each other, hands wandering their bodies and there was a desperation hanging in the air between them... Which was a new, different kind of desperation than the one they usually felt.

It wasn't the desperation to come and have the other one come, too, it was desperation for them to be close to each other.

 

Harry came when the door to restroom was opened, gasping out a quiet _'I love you'_ , which, cliché-ridden, pushed Louis over the edge. They both creamed Harry's pretty panties, getting him dirty, but Louis knew that Harry liked it – And it was enough so he could scoop up a bit and offer it to him, Harry wrapping his lips around Louis fingers and sucking the cum off happily. Both of them were flushed and their hair was tousled when they escaped the bathroom, but they were extremely happy and held hands as the walked to the car, sat in the car and they were still holding hands when they walked up to Louis' house.

 

 

 

It was another three months later until they took in two of Niall's newest puppies and changed the doorbell from _Tomlinson_ to _Styles & Tomlinson_.

 

Three more months later, Harry signed with the company properly.

 

Six months later, on the anniversary of their love declaration for each other, Louis asked Harry to marry him.

 

They were engaged for two years before they got married, on the third anniversary of their _official_ get together, as Louis liked to call it.

 

 


End file.
